In the Box
by Hime Hoshina
Summary: Karena Kagami harus menentukan masa depannya. Apakah keluar dari kotaknya atau tetap di dalamnya?


" _Berhentilah bermain-main! Sekarang kau sudah kelas tiga SMA! Sudah waktunya kau memikirkan dengan serius apa yang akan kau lakukan!"_

" _Ibu sangat berharap kau bisa menjadi seseorang yang berguna bagi masyarakat, Taiga. Ibu sangat berharap."_

" _Belajarlah dengan serius. Ayah memiliki seorang kenalan yang mau mempekerjakanmu di perusahaannya, namun kau setidaknya harus lulusan Universitas Tokyo untuk masuk ke dalam sana."_

" _Taiga … kau hidup dalam dunia yang sempit bernama basket. Kau harus melihat ke luar. Dan lihatlah jika dunia ini tidak sesempit lapangan tempatmu bermain."_

.

.

.

"Gas CO2 memiliki sifat … hah? Sial ini dibaca apa?!"

Bukan untuk pertama kalinya Kagami merasa membenci pelajaran yang harus didapatkannya.

Kanji yang tertulis di buku-bukunya rumit, meski Kuroko meyakinkan padanya jika kanji itu sudah dipelajari di sekolah dasar. Baru kali ini Kagami benar-benar menyadari kecanggungannya dalam belajar di negeri asalnya—semua harus dipelajari secara ganda, kanji dan materi yang sesungguhnya.

Dia menghela napas lelah. Berniat meminta bantuan Kuroko saja untuk hal-hal seperti ini saat ujian nanti—mungkin anak itu bahkan akan meminjamkannya pensil dewa malas yang waktu itu lagi.

Padahal dia yakin, selama sekolah di Amerika dia bukanlah murid yang bodoh. Tidak masuk level cerdas juga—karena dia terlalu banyak menghabiskan waktunya dengan bermain basket dibandingkan belajar. Namun jelas kemampuan otaknya menyerap sesuatu pasti lebih cepat dibandingkan saat ini.

Oh ya, bukankah Riko juga pernah mengatakan sesuatu tentang itu? Tentang tenaganya yang terlalu banyak digunakan untuk bermain basket padahal seharusnya dia mampu menggunakannya untuk pelajaran?

Kagami lupa.

Memutuskan untuk meninggalkan sejenak buku pelajarannya, pemuda itu bangkit berdiri. Melirik pada bola basket di sudut ruangan, menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak, tidak untuk kali ini.

Mungkin dia akan mencari makan saja, belajar dengan perut kosong tak akan menghasilkan apapun, tenaganya sudah habis untuk membayangkan satu porsi besar burger yang bisa dia dapat sebelum dapat mencerna kanji yang ada dalam bukunya.

.

…*…

.

 **Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi.**

Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan material apapun dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

 **Warning: No pair, OOC(maybe), Alternate Reality, Miss Typo(s), KagaKuro friendship etc**

Merupakan fanfiksi yang dibuat dalam self-challenge #UTSPrompt.

 **Dipersembahkan pada Brain Strome dengan prompt hari keduabelas, 'KagaaKuro, distorsi'.**

Selamat membaca ^^

 **.**

… ***…**

 **.**

Duduk di meja kesukaannya di mana dia bisa melihat pemandangan jalan dengan leluasa, Kagami selalu melakukan aktifitas yang sama, bahkan _waiters_ di sana yang selalu mengumbar senyum lebih lebar saat dia datang pun sudah hapal.

"Halo."

"UGH!"

Dan dia _juga_ selalu dikejutkan oleh orang yang sama.

Kagami hampir saja memaki-maki dan bertanya sejak kapan pemuda biru itu sudah duduk di depannya. Namun dia mengurungkan niatnya. Jawabannya pun pasti sama, 'Aku sudah berada di sini lebih dulu dari Kagami-kun.'

Ah, jika dipikir-pikir, sepertinya sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali dia gagal menangkap keberadaan teman satu timnya itu. Dia sudah mulai terbiasa dengan keberadaan Kuroko di sekelilingnya. Di kelas, di klub basket, di lapangan basket tepi jalan … di manapun tempat anak itu bisa saja muncul tiba-tiba seperti hantu.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

Mata biru mengerjap pelan. Memandang pemuda di hadapannya dengan tatapan datar tanpa emosi. Tangannya memegang sebuah gelas plastik yang dengan sedotan di tengahnya yang sudah akrab di mata Kagami. " _Vanilla shake_ di sini adalah kesukaanku."

"Aku juga sudah tahu hal itu. Tapi apa yang kau lakukan di sini semalam ini sementara besok adalah hari ujian?"

"Aku juga ingin menanyakan hal yang sama pada Kagami-kun. Apa Kagami-kun tidak belajar? Bagaimana jika nilai Kagami-kun jatuh dan tidak lulus?"

"Jangan mendoakanku yang aneh-aneh!" Pemuda berambut merah darah itu mengacak rambutnya frustasi, merasakan jarinya terbenam lebih dalam di sana—sudah lebih panjang dibandingkan sejak terakhir kali dia memotongnya rupanya, ah dia sampai tak menyadarinya karena terlalu fokus belajar. "Aku hanya lapar dan tidak ada bahan makanan di rumah. Jadi aku pergi ke sini."

"Oh."

Dipandangnya pemuda di hadapannya yang tengah minum dengan diam. Diberikannya satu burger-nya pada si pemuda—tidak akan berpengaruh banyak, dia masih punya satu tumpukan tinggi untuk dirinya sendiri. "Jadi, apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Aku sedang berpikir."

"Memikirkan apa?"

"Apa yang akan kulakukan setelah lulus SMA nanti."

Menggaruk kepalanya. "Hah? Bukankah hal itu sudah dibahas saat bimbingan karier sebelumnya dengan orang tua ya? Memangnya apa yang kau tuliskan di lembar kertasmu saat itu?"

Kuroko mengangkat wajahnya dan mengedipkan mata. "Mereka tidak memanggilku—sepertinya melupakanku. Padahal Ibu sudah datang ke sekolah juga. Namun saat dia bertanya pada wali kelas kita, dia diabaikan seperti angin."

"Kekuatan keluargamu dalam menghilangkan hawa keberadaan benar-benar mengerikan."

"Apa yang Kagami-kun tulis di lembar peminatan?"

"Bukan hal-hal yang luar biasa." Mengambil jeda untuk memakan dua burgernya terlebih dahulu. "Pemadam kebakaran di pilihan pertama, Universitas Tokyo di pilihan kedua." Kembali mengambil jeda untuk melihat pandangan mata Kuroko yang seolah mengatakan jika level otak Kagami tidak akan mungkin dapat membawanya masuk ke Universitas dengan standar setinggi itu—diabaikannya. "Dan yang terakhir aku akan masuk klub basket profesional di Amerika."

Mata biru itu tak memandangnya saat dia menanggapi, "Kagami-kun akan kembali ke Amerika?"

"Alex mendapatkan beberapa tawaran untukku dari klub-klub di sana. Dia bilang sedikitnya aku harus mencoba—sayang jika kemampuanku disia-siakan, begitu katanya."

"Begitu."

"Kau sendiri, apa yang kau tuliskan di kertasmu sendiri?"

Kuroko mengangkat wajahnya. "Jika Kagami-kun mengatakan pilihanmu bukan hal-hal yang luar biasa, maka pasti kau pasti akan tertawa mendengar pilihanku." Tak ada reaksi dari pemuda di hadapannya, Kuroko melanjutkan. "Guru TK di pilihan pertama, _florist_ sekaligus pengasuh anak di pilihan kedua, dan menjadi guru olahraga SD untuk pilihan terakhir."

Mata merah itu terbelalak mendengar pilihan pekerjaan yang akan diambil oleh temannya itu setelah lulus nanti. "Kau tidak akan melanjutkan bermain basket?"

"Tidak."

"Mengapa? Bukankah kau memiliki bakat yang luar biasa? Orang-orang di luar sana pun mulai mengakui kemampuanmu bukan?"

Ada jeda yang panjang sebelum jawaban singkat itu terdengar. "Karena aku sudah tidak memiliki alasan lagi untuk bermain basket."

"Apakah alasan suka saja tidak akan cukup?"

Menggeleng pelan. Mata biru itu memandang pemuda di hadapannya dengan tatapan wajah yang begitu serius dan tenang, hingga membuat setiap kata-kata kemarahan Kagami tertelan kembali di tenggorokannya. "Jika hanya dengan alasan suka, maka aku akan menggunakan alasan itu untuk pilihan pekerjaanku yang lain. Aku menyukai anak-anak dan bunga, sama besarnya seperti aku menyukai basket."

Memukul mejanya cukup keras, membuat beberapa pasang mata mencuri lihat ke arah mereka dengan pandangan penasaran. Kagami menghentikan makannya. "Itu sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaanku."

"Kurasa memang tak ada jawaban yang paling tepat untuk menjawabnya," jawab Kuroko. Memandangi tangannya yang tak seberapa lebar jika dibandingkan dengan tangan-tangan pemain basket lainnya. "Aku hanya mulai berpikir tentang arti keberadaanku sesungguhnya di dunia ini."

Kagami diam, masih menunggu penjelasan lebih lanjut dari pemuda biru muda di hadapannya. Otaknya sekarang sudah terlalu penuh dengan hapalan kanji dan rumus-rumus ujian untuk esok hari, dia tak lagi bisa menerima dengan mudah kata-kata berbentuk menyerupai filsafat yang dikeluarkan oleh sahabatnya selama tiga tahun itu.

"Aku adalah bayangan. Tugasku adalah membesarkan suatu cahaya hingga setiap orang yang melihatnya akan silau. Aku sudah berhasil menerapkannya padamu dan Aomine-kun. Saat aku hendak menuliskan pekerjaan pemain basket profesional di kertas peminatanku, aku bertanya-tanya, ' _Siapa cahaya yang akan aku besarkan di masa depan?_ '" Mata biru itu memandangnya dengan tatapan lembut. "Aku sudah banyak mengenal para pemain basket hebat di masa ini. Kau, tim Seirin, Generasi Keajaiban, Raja Tak Bermahkota, adik-adik kelas kita yang baru bergabung di tim basket, dan semua lawan yang pernah aku hadapi di lapangan. Dan lagi-lagi aku bertanya, ' _Siapa cahaya yang akan aku besarkan di masa depan?_ ' Aku tak menemukan jawabannya."

Kagami memandang pemuda di hadapannya, mulai tertarik mendengar penjelasan dari Kuroko. Seperti yang selalu terjadi tiap kali si biru menceritakan kisah masa lalunya, dia tak bisa menyela. Kecenderungan ini terasa seperti saat dia masih belia dan ibunya akan mendongeng di ranjang sebelum malam tiba—ah ya, Kuroko sepertinya memang memiliki bakat untuk mengasuh anak.

"Aku bahkan masih tak dapat menemukan jawabannya setelah aku pulang dan membicarakannya dengan ayah dan ibuku. Mereka bilang aku bebas menentukan masa depanku dengan tanganku sendiri, mereka tak akan ikut campur …"

Iri hati itu muncul. Kagami membayangkan betapa menyenangkan hidup Kuroko yang tak terikat apapun itu—berbeda dengannya.

"… maka dari itu aku memutuskan untuk pergi sejenak dan melarikan diri dari kertas itu. Tanpa sadar kakiku membawaku ke lapangan basket jalanan yang sejak dulu sering aku kunjungi. Beberapa anak kecil sedang bermain di sana—seperti yang aku dan Ogiwara-kun dulu sering lakukan. Permainan mereka berantakan, namun senyum di wajah mereka sama sekali tak surut. Aku tak bisa berhenti memandangi mereka bahkan hingga permainan itu selesai dan mereka berbaring di sana akibat kelelahan. Aku berjalan menghampiri mereka, dan bertanya apa mereka menyukai basket. Dengan senyum lebar, mereka menjawab iya. Menceritakan tentang seorang laki-laki tinggi besar dengan muka garang yang sering berlatih di sana di malam hari."

Saat itulah Kuroko tersenyum kecil ke arahnya. Kagami membuang muka, berpura-pura tidak tahu menahu tentang lapangan basket jalanan itu ataupun anak-anak kecil yang kadang menontonnya berlatih.

Kuroko melanjutkan ceritanya. "Mereka tampak sangat bersemangat saat menceritakan tentang _laki-laki itu_. Mereka masih begitu muda, naif, belum menyadari tentang sisi gelap dunia perbasketan. Namun begitu dipenuhi semangat dan cita-cita. Dan saat itu aku menyadarinya … mereka semua adalah cahaya. Cahaya yang akan aku besarkan di kemudian hari."

"Itukah alasannya hingga kau memutuskan untuk meninggalkan dunia basket?"

"Apa Kagami-kun belum dapat menerimanya?" Kuroko balas melemparkan pertanyaan. Namun sebelum pemuda di hadapannya menjawab, dia kembali angkat bicara. "Kagami-kun dan semua pemain basket di dunia ini akan menjadi sumber cita-cita dan mimpi mereka. Namun mereka tak boleh hanya bermimpi. Mereka harus mencapainya suatu hari nanti."

"Dan kau ingin menjadi seseorang yang membantu mereka untuk mencapainya?"

"Ya. Aku ingin menjadi bayangan bagi mereka. Dan menguatkan cahaya mereka hingga akhirnya mereka menyilaukan."

"Aku mengerti sekarang."

Keheningan terbentuk. Hanya suara kunyahan Kagami dan seruputan Kuroko saja yang mengisi sekitar mereka. Diam-diam Kagami bertanya seberapa banyak isi _vanilla shake_ yang dijual di tempat ini. Sepertinya cukup banyak hingga dapat menemaninya menghabiskan satu tumpuk besar burger untuk makan malam.

"Hei, Kuroko," dia memanggil kembali.

Si rambut biru mendongak sebagai responnya.

"Apakah menurutmu aku akan dapat menciptakan begitu banyak mimpi di hati anak-anak seperti yang kau katakan tadi?"

Tersenyum kecil. Mengingat kembali pertama mereka bertemu, pertama mereka menjadi teman satu tim, pertandingan pertama mereka dan kenangan-kenangan lain yang telah terjadi selama tiga tahun pertemanan. Dan Kuroko bahkan tak berani mengatakan berapa banyak mimpi dan harapan yang pernah Kagami berikan ke orang lain—termasuk ke dalam dirinya sendiri—sudah terlalu banyak, hingga dia kehilangan hitungannya. "Ya."

"Baiklah." Pemuda itu menjejalkan sisa hamburger yang tersisa dengan cepat dan bangkit berdiri. Tersenyum lebar. "Aku rasa aku sudah punya alasan untuk belajar lebih serius agar lulus dari ujian ini dan bisa menebar mimpi ke banyak orang secepatnya. Terima kasih, Kuroko."

"Ya."

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, dia segera berlari pulang. Mengingat-ingat di mana dia meletakkan kertas peminatannya. Dia akan segera menghubungi wali kelasnya setelah ujian nanti, melaporkan jika masih ada siswa yang belum mendapatkan bimbingan peminatan—Kuroko Tetsuya. Orang tua itu perlu mendengar sebuah cita-cita yang mengagumkan untuk disampaikan pada murid-muridnya di masa depan.

Lagipula … dia juga berniat untuk mengatur ulang pilihannya.

Masuk tim basket akan menjadi pilihan pertamanya.

Hah, dia tak perlu memeras otak hingga lemas untuk melakukannya. Setidaknya itu lebih mungkin dibandingkan dengan masuk Universitas Tokyo bukan?

Dia akan menyebarkan banyak cita-cita, banyak mimpi, dan banyak harapan. Seperti yang pernah dia dan teman-temannya dapatkan dulu saat mereka masih belia. Dia akan terus melanjutkan rantai itu.

Selama ini orang lain terus berkata padanya jika dia hidup dalam kotak. Tidak mampu melihat dunia luar di balik kotak yang mengurungnya, membuatnya terisolasi. Dia selalu berpikir jika dia harus mendobrak kotak itu dan keluar dari zona nyamannya.

Tapi ternyata dia salah. Sudut pandangnya memang terlalu sempit.

Dia bukan orang seperti Kuroko yang dapat berpindah halauan dengan tetap tidak kehilangan jati dirinya. Jika dia nekat meninggalkan basket maka mungkin dia akan benar-benar kehilangan dirinya sendiri.

Jika kau tidak bisa mendobrak kotakmu dan keluar, maka kau hanya harus meluaskannya, membuat dunia melihatnya dan kau melihat dunia. Maka itu akan sama berartinya dengan jika kau mencoba untuk keluar dan menemukan hal yang baru.

Ya, dia adalah Kagami Taiga. Dan dia dilahirkan di dunia ini untuk bermain basket dan menyebarkan impian itu pada anak-anak. Dia tidak akan pernah lagi kehilangan kehilangan tujuannya untuk hidup.

Langkah paling sulit setelah ini adalah meyakinkan orang tuanya. Namun dia tidak akan kalah.

"YOSH!"

.

…END…

.

 **A/N:**

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca kisah ini.**

 **Aku paling suka menyelipkan prompt secara abstrak di dalam kisah. Semoga maksud distorsi/penyimpangan di sini benar-benar tertangkap. Kisah ini adalah untuk menyemangati adik-adikku yang baru saja ujian dan bingung memilih akan masuk sekolah atau jurusan apa. Semangat ya!**

 **Selain itu. Aku juga mau menyampaikan pendapatku secara lebih halus. Semua orang bilang kita harus keluar dari kotak untuk menjadi lebih baik dan merasakan berbagai macam hal, tapi … kurasa semua orang punya pilihan kedua. Tetap tinggal dalam kotaknya dan meluaskannya. Menjadikan kotak itu menjadi sesuatu yang pantas dibanggakan. Menjadi ahli di bidang yang dikuasai dan diminati pasti sangat menyenangkan bukan?**

 **Mungkin itu aja yang mau aku tulis. Mohon kritik dan sarannya ya ^^**

.

…OMAKE…

.

Himuro sedang berjalan pulang dari kantornya saat matanya menangkap papan nama yang begitu familier di tepi jalan. Dia menghentikan langkahnya, berpikir mungkin ada baiknya jika dia menghadiahkan sebuket bunga tanda cinta pada istrinya sebagai ucapan terima kasih untuk apa yang telah diberikan wanita itu padanya.

Membelokkan langkahnya, mencium aroma wangi dari berbagai bunga yang memenuhi udara. Bunga berbagai jenis dan warna bunga yang tak semua ia kenali menyambutnya saat dia melangkahkan kaki masuk ke dalam toko sederhana itu. "Permisi."

Seorang pemuda berambut biru yang sedang menata tangkai-tangkai mawar di sudut ruangan menoleh, tersenyum kecil melihat kedatangan pelanggannya. "Selamat datang, Himuro-kun. Membeli buket bunga untuk Alex-san lagi?"

"Ya. Bisakah kau pilihkan buket bunga yang cocok sebagai ucapan terima kasih?"

Pemuda itu—Kuroko—mengangguk pelan. Berjalan ke arah deretan bunga anemone berbagai warna yang ada di sisi lain toko. Bunga-bunga cantik dengan arti berbeda tiap warnanya, sebagai ungkapan cinta. "Alex-san pasti sangat senang memiliki suami yang begitu menyayanginya sepertimu, Himuro-kun."

"Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan padanya jika aku bukan lagi anak kecil yang harus selalu menjadi bebannya. Aku adalah lelaki dewasa sekarang—suaminya." Pemuda itu mengikuti langkah Kuroko. Menoleh mendengar keributan dari ruang dalam. "Sepertinya selain toko bunga, penjagaan anakmu cukup ramai juga."

"Bagitulah, sejak Takao-kun mengambil kerja sambilan di sini setelah jam kuliahnya selesai, suasana jadi terasa ramai. Anak-anak sangat menyukainya."

Himuro teringat akan salah satu pemain basket berseragam _orange_ yang terkenal akan ketajaman matanya. Ah ya, sikapnya yang ceria memang cocok untuk bermain dengan anak-anak. "Teriakannya keras sekali. Apa yang sedang mereka mereka lakukan?"

Kuroko memotong batang-batang panjang bunga anemone putih pilihannya dan menatanya menjadi sebuah buket bunga yang cantik. Menghiasnya dengan plastik khusus dan pita agar terlihat semakin memesona. "Menonton rekaman basket semalam."

"Taiga?"

"Ya, Kagami-kun. Anak-anak sangat menyukai permainannya yang penuh semangat." Dibawanya buket bunga itu ke kasir, Himuro masih mengikutinya dengan setia. "Harganya seribu yen."

Sejumlah uang diberikan sebagai ganti buket bunga yang diserahkan. Himuro tersenyum kecil. "Sekarang Taiga sudah menjadi seorang pemain basket yang terkenal. Sepertinya dia sudah meraih cita-citanya sekarang."

"Tidak hanya itu." Kuroko menoleh ke bagian dalam tokonya tempat suara melengking anak-anak yang menjerit bersemangat terdengar. "Dia juga sudah menumbuhkan cita-cita pada anak-anak di seluruh dunia yang melihatnya.

"Sebuah keberhasilan ganda."

"Ya." Kali ini Kuroko yang menyertai pelanggannya itu keluar dari tokonya. Membungkuk sopan sebagai sebuah bentuk pelayanan yang ramah. "Terima kasih sudah datang. Semoga Alex-san menyukai bunganya."

Himuro mengangguk dan melambaikan tangannya. Berjalan pergi dengan buket bunga di tangan kanan. Sedikit bernostalgia tentang masa SMA-nya, di mana dia menghabiskan waktunya dengan persaingan dan persahabatan untuk mencapai keberhasilan. Ah, baginya waktu itu sudah sangat lama sekaligus cepat berlalu.

Setiap orang kini memiliki kehidupannya masing-masing, tak semuanya memutuskan hidup di jalan yang sama sebagai pemain basket. Namun semangat yang dulu pernah mereka raih dan genggam, tidak akan pernah semudah itu hilang.

Dunia ini penuh dengan perubahan. Ada yang langsung ataupun tidak. Tapi selama mereka terus memegang keyakinan yang ada dalam diri mereka masing-masing, maka perubahan itu tidak akan pernah membuat ikatan di antara mereka longgar. Segalanya akan selalu saling terkait bagaikan jaring laba-laba.

Tidak berbeda kisah cahaya dan bayangannya yang baru saja dia saksikan. Mereka boleh tidak pernah lagi bertemu selama bertahun-tahun. Namun cahaya Kagami akan selalu ditangkap oleh Kuroko, dan pemuda itu akan membagikan cahaya yang didapat untuk menumbuhkan cahaya-chaya baru di masa depan.

Bukankah hidup ini merupakan sebuah jalan panjang yang sangat menarik?

.

…OMAKE END…

.

 **(A/N tambahan: Pst, sebenarnya ini bisa dibilang sebuah prekuel untuk FF KnB lain yang mau aku buat. Tapi nggak tahu jadi dibuat atau nggak. Hehehe.)**


End file.
